Legend Of Shinobi
by Fendy Devil
Summary: naruto adalah anak yang dianggap tidak ada oleh keluarganya karena ramalan, akhirnya naruto memutuskan pergi dari desa konoha. tidak bisa membuat summary Warning: ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO! bentuk mata Takaringan ada di samping. Update Chap 4!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : halo minna ketemu lagi dengan author fendy. disini saya membuat ffn baru dan ini yang kedua dari ffn aku. jadi kalau ada kata yang salah atau apa bisa di maklumin karena author masih newbie langsung saja

Selamat membaca

* * *

Genre: Adventure, Family, dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

Chapter 1: Perpisahan

**Naruto POV**

namaku adalah Namikaze naruto, umur 9 tahun, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan uzumaki kushina atau telah menjadi Namikaze kushina, aku mempunyai saudara atau adik kembar yaitu namikaze naruko, yang merupakan jinchuriki kyuubi. Naruko juga merupakan anak ramalan yang di ceritakan oleh jiraya, pahlawan desa karena dia adalah jinchuriki kyuubi. sedangkan aku hanya anak biasa.

kehidupanku sangat menyedihkan, kesepian, dan penuh kesendirian. aku memang tidak pernah di anggap oleh siapapun termasuk orang tuaku yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangi naruko, bahkan saat ulang tahun pun hanya ada nama Naruko yang ada di kue tersebut, padahal kami anak kembar yang tentunya lahir pada hari yang sama. ya walaupun begitu aku tidak sendirian karena masih ada orang-orang yang menggapku ada yaitu teman satu teamku yaitu uchiha inabi adik dari uchiha shisui sahabat uchiha itachi dan akiran reirui adalah wanita yang aku sukai saat aku masuk di akademi dan senseiku yaitu Uchiha obito. ada pun orang lain yang telah ku aggap sabagai nenekku yaitu senju tsunade, dan jiraya walaupun dia penyebab dari ramalan bodoh itu tapi jiraya telah menyesal telah menceritakan ramalannya kepada minato.

aku ini termasuk anak yang jenius, itu terbukti bahwa aku bisa menguasai rasengan, kage bunshin saat aku berumur 5 tahun Dan juga aku menguasai hiraishin no jutsu dan menulis ulang segelnya saat aku berumur 6 tahun tapi tentu tanpa sepegetahuan ayah, ibu, dan naruko, dan orang yang telah mengetahui tentang kekuatanku hanya teman satu teamku. Aku juga ninja tipe sensor yang hebat dan aku telah menjadi genin saat umurku 7 tahun dan saat ini aku telah menjadi chunin. dan aku menguasai jutsu medis dari gulungan pemberian nenek Tsunade, dan aku mempunyai 5 elemen, dan juga aku telah membangkitkan mata yang mirip seperti sharingan tapi yang membedakan hanya tomenya pada umumnya sharingan mempunyai 3 tome tapi ini mempunyai 6 tome jadi aku sering berlatih mata ini dan ku namakan Thakiran yah walaupun aku tak tau sekali apa fungsinya tapi aku yakin ini mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti sharingan.

saat ini aku sedang tiduran di tempat biasanya yaitu di hutan kematian setelah aku berlatih seperti biasanya aku tiduran karena aku kelelahan, setelah berlatih jutsu-jutsu.

**Naruto POV End**

'hnmm... sudah jam 6 sore sebaiknya aku pulang'batin naruto dan beranjak pergi ke desa

setelah sampai di rumah naruto langsung masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi. setelah mandi naruto pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan, seperti biasa naruto tidak di tanya kenapa pulang larut malam atau semacamnya.

setelah selesai makan naruto beranjak pergi kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

"huhh... kalau begini tak ada gunanya aku di rumah ini sebaiknya aku pergi dari rumah ini" guman naruto dan membereskan peralatannya untuk pergi dari desa konoha.

"hahh... akhirnya selesai. sayonara tou-san, kaa-san, naruko-chan semoga kalian bahagia jika aku pergi"guman naruto dan pergi melalui jendala kamarnya.

naruto pun melompat di atas atap dan sampailah di gerbang konohan terdapat dua penjaga, lalu naruto menghampiri dua ninja penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"hei naruto, mau kemana kau" tanya penjaga satu

".."

karena tidak ada respon jadi para penjaga menyiapkan kuda-kuda tapi sebelum itu naruto telah menghilang dan sekarang ada di belakang para penjaga tersebut dan memukul para penjaga tersebut samapi pingsan, lalu naruto pergi meninggalkan desa konoha tapi tiba- tiba ada yang memegang tangan kanannya

**Reirui POV**

"huhh kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur" gumanku

"ah sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan dulu" kataku

setelah aku mengelilingi konoha aku melihat naruto sedang melompat dari atas atap 'eh itukan naruto-kun mau kemana dia' akhirnya aku mengikuti naruto sampai naruto berhenti di depan gerbang dan naruto mendekati penjaga gerbang

"hei naruto, mau kemana kau" tanya penjaga satu

".."

naruto hanya diam. sapertinya ada yang aneh pada naruto-kun pikirku dan tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang dua penjaga tersebut lalu memukulnya sampai pingsan, lalu naruto berjalan kegerbang aku harus mencegah naruto-kun pergi pikirku lalu aku berlari dan memegang tangan naruto.

**Reirui POV End**

naruto pun menoleh kearah yang memegang tangan kanannya dan menempati seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan inten

"kau mau kemana naruto-kun"tanya gadis itu a.k.a Reirui

"ini bukan urusan mu rei-chan"jawab naruto santai

"apa maksudmu naruto-kun kau tadi memukul para penjaga. apakah kau mau pergi dari desa"tanya reirui sedih

"sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, dan sebaiknya kau pulang"jawab naruto dingin

'ada yang aneh dengan naruto-kun' batin reirui

"tidak bisa, kau harus memberitahu kau mau kem-"belum sempat menyelesaikan kata reirui. reirui telah pingsan karena naruto telah memukul reirui

"maaf rei-chan"ucap naruto menitihkan air matanya, lalu naruto menggendong rei-rui ke kursi panjang dan menaruhnya di kursi panjang.

"sayonara rei-chan, aku mencintaimu"ucap naruto dengan air matanya yang masih jatuh, lalu naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan desa konoha.

TBC

Disini uchiha obito masih hidup karena rin juga masih hidup dan tidak ada pambantaian clan uchiha

masalah mata thakiran itu adalah salah satu doujutsu paling terkuat karena bisa menggunakan susano tak terbatas (tapi kalau chakranya habis dan masih menggunakan susano maka matanya aku mengeluarkan darah dan kesakitan) dan tidak akan mengalami kebutaan dan bisa menggunakan kamui, Shira shinra Tensei dan semua jutsu yang ada pada ringen.

maaf kalau naruto di sini lebih kuat tapi mungkin juga author membuat musuhnya jadi sama kuat juga. naruto nantinya akan di ajarkan oleh seseorang yang mempunyai thakiran juga dan menjadi muridnya.

ok sekian dulu saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca ffn saya dan mohon bantuan atau mau tanya silahkan review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : yo minna, di sini author fendy update cerita ffn ini dan gomen kalau lama updatenya karena author sibuk di dunia nyata, dan soal nama matanya author akan ganti namanya dengan saran para reader yang menurut author cocok. ok langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya

Selamat membaca

* * *

Genre: Adventure, Family, dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

capther 2 : reaksi konoha dan sensei baru

pagi hari yang sejuk di desa konoha para penduduk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing termasuk kediaman namikaze yang terdapat 3 orang yang sedang makan yaitu namikaze minato, namikaze kushina, dan gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang twintail a.k.a namikaze naruko.

**Naruko POV**

huh aneh kenapa nii-san tidak keluar kamar y, apa nii-san menginap di rumah satu timnya tapi kemarin aku melihat nii-san pulang kerumah. aarrgghh aku jadi pusing kalau memikirkan itu, ah lebih baik kemarnya saja memastikan nii-san ada di kamar atau tidak.

aku pun beranjak dari kursi lalu aku berjalan ke kamar kakakku yang sudah lama aku tidak memasukinya dan sampailah di pintu kamar kakakku lalu aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan ketok pintunya

TOK TOK TOK

"nii-san apa kau di dalam apa ruko boleh masuk"ucapku dan tidak ada respon dari dalam

TOK TOK TOK

"nii-san"ucapku

karena tidak ada jawaban aku membuka pintunya dan kulihat di dalam kamr sudah rapi lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam.

"nii-sa-"ucapanku terpotong karena aku melihat lemarinya tidak ada baju dan peralatan-peralatannya. aku berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke tou-san dan kaa-san. aku harus memberi tau ini kepada tou-san dan kaa-san pikirku.

**Naruko POV End**

"tou-san, kaa-san"panggil naruko dan menghampiri dua orang dewasa a.k.a minato dan kushina.

"ada apa sayang, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu"ucap kushina dan menghampiri anaknya a.k.a naruko

"kaa-san,.. hah,.. naruto-nii,.."ucap naruko terengah engah

"tenang dulu ruko-chan, kalau sudah tenang baru bicara"ucap kushina menenangkan putrinya setelah beberapa menit akhirnya naruko tenang.

"nah sekarang ceritakan ada apa dengan naruto"ucap minato membelai rambut naruko

"naruto-nii tidak ada di kamarnya dan bajunya juga tidak ada, apakah naruto-nii pergi dari rumah kaa-san, tou-san"ucap naruko sedih

minato dan kushina pun mematung karena apa yang di ucapkan oleh putrinya tentang naruto pergi. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya minato sadar dari syoknya

"kalau begitu aku pergi untuk mencari naruto"ucap minato lalu pergi dengan hiraishin meninggalkan percikan kuning

"tenanglah ruko-chan pasti naruto ketemu"ucap kushina dan memeluk putrinya yang sedang menangis.

.

.

**Taman konoha**

di kusi panjang terdapat gadis cantik rambut berwarna coklat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"enghh,.. dimana aku"tanya gadis tersebut pada dirinya dan masih belum ingat tentang apa saja yang dilakukan tadi malam

10 Detik

15 Detik

20 Detik

"eh, naruto-kun"gadis tersebut teringat apa yang terjadi tadi malam

"aku harus mencegah naruto-kun pergi"ucap gadis tersebut

"reirui-chan"panggil seseorang laki-laki dan mendekati gadis itu a.k.a reirui

reirui menengok ke asal suara tersebut dan terdapat 2 orang yang salah satunya laki-laki dewasa yang berambut hitam dan mata hitam menggunakan baju khas seorang jounin dan di sampingnya laki-laki seumuran dengan gadis tersebut a.k.a reirui, memakai baju hitam-biru dan di belakang punggungnya terdapat kipas atau khas para uchiha, rambut berwarna hitam dan dan mata hitam. mereka mengghampiri reirui.

"ternyata kau di sini rei-chan aku mencarimu ke rumah tidak ada, ternyata kau sedang duduk di sini"ucap laki-laki seumuran dengan reirui dan duduk di samping reirui.

"inabi-kun kita harus menyusul naruto-kun"ucap reirui panik

"eh, emangnya ada apa dengan naruto, kanapa kita harus menyusulnya"ucap inabi menenangkan reirui yang masih panik

"naruto-kun pergi dari desa"ucap reirui kepada 2 orang laki-laki di depannya

"APA NARUTO PERGI"teriak inabi

"hm,.. kalu begitu kita harus lapor kepada hokage-sama" ucap laki-laki dewasa yang di ketahui sensei nya

"tapi obito-sensei kalau kita lapor dulu kita akan kehilangan jejak naruto-kun"ucap reirui kepada sensei nya a.k.a obito

"ya tapi kita harus lapor dulu kepada hokage-sama dengan begitu kita mempunyai bantuan untuk mencari naruto"ucap obito

"baiklah"ucap reirui

"baiklah kita pergi ke tempat hokage"ucap obito kepada dua muridnya dan pergi ke hokage tower.

.

.

di sebuah hutan terdapat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang tertidur dengan posisi batang akar pohon sebagai sendehan punggungnya tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki tua berambut merah keputihan (karena foktor umur) menghampiri seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur tersebut

"hei nak, sedang apa kau di hutan"tanya kakek kepada bocah laki-laki yang tertidur

karena mendengar suara bocah laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut membuka kelopak matanya dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah laki-laki tua berambut merah keputihan mata berwarna biru. karena tidak menjawab akhirnya laki-laki tua tersebut mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"sedang apa kau di hutan ini anak muda"tanya kakek kepada bocah laki-laki berambut kuning

"saya sedang berkelana jiji"jawab bocah laki-laki berambut kuning

"oh,.. tapi kau terlalu muda untuk berkelana anak muda, mungkin saja kau di serang oleh seseorang atau perampok"ucap kakek karena tak habis pikir bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 9 tahunan berkelana sendirian.

"terimakasih jiji telah mengkhawatirkan aku, tapi tenang saja jiji aku adalah seorang ninja pasti aku bisa menjaga diriku"ucap bocah laki-laki dengan percaya diri

"oh baiklah,...tapi kalau boleh tau namamu siapa anak muda"tanya kakek

"namaku namikaze-uzumaki naruto"jawab naruto

"hmn,.. uzumaki, baiklah kau dari desa mana"tanya kakek

"saya dari desa konohagakure jiji"jawab bocah lakilaki pirang

"hmmmn,... konoha ya, kalau boleh tau kenapa kau pergi dari desa konoha"tanya kakek

naruto pun menceritakan kisah kehidupannya karena kakek itu terlihat bukan orang jahat atau missing-nin, sampai selesai kakek itu memasang wajah sedih dan sepertinya kakek itu merasa kasihan pada naruto.

'takku sangka anak ini begitu menyedihkan kehidupannya karena pilih kasih dari orang tuanya, hmn,... sepertinya di berbakat ,ah lebih baik aku melatinya"batin kakek tersebut.

"baiklah naruto kalau kau mau aku akan melatihmu"tawar kakek

"baiklah tapi kalau boleh tau nama jiji siapa"tanya naruto penasaran

"namaku uzumaki arashi dan kau boleh memanggilku arashi-jiji atau arashi sensei itu terserah kamu"ucap kakek a.k.a arashi mengulurkan tangannya kepada naruto

"baiklah arashi-sensei"ucap naruto dan membalas mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

**Konoha**

di sebuah ruang rapat dewan konoha untuk terdapat perdebatan antara dewan konoha dengan 2 sannin.

"KENAPA KALIAN MENENTUKAN STATUS NARUTO MENJADI MISSING-NIN RANK-S"teriak salah satu sannin perempuan berambut kuning a.k.a Tsunade kepada para dewan konoha.

"inilah status yang tepat untuk naruto karena bagaimanapun naruto shinobi yang pintar dan hebat"ucap salah satu dewan a.k.a danzo

"TAPI TETAP SAJA NARUTO MASIH BOCAH BERUMUR 9 TAHUN"teriak Tsunade kepada para petinggi konoha

"bagaimana kalau kita adakan voting untuk menentukan status naruto"ucap koharusalah satu tetua desa dan semuanya setuju.

voting pun berjalan dan menghasilkan 22 suara setuju, 6 suara menolak, dan 5 abstain. dan hasilnya naruto di tetapkan sebagai missing-nin rank-s dengan kepala 5.000.000 Ryo. dan 6 orang yang menolak adalah Senju Tsunade, Jiraya, Namikaze minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga hiashi, dan Nara shikaku. mereka menganggap naruto belum pantas mendapatkan status sebagai missing-nin rank-s.

Rapat dewan pun selesai, dan para petinggi konoha pegi keluar ruangan dan menyisahkan Tsunade, Jiraya, Shikaku, Fugaku, Minato, dan Hiashi.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU MINATO"teriak Tsunade dan mengepal tangannya.

"kenapa gara-gara aku Tsunade-san bukannya naruto pergi karena kemauannya sendiri"elakan minato

"CIH, KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA. baiklah aku akan memberitaumu bahwa naruto pergi karena dia menganggap dirinya tak berguna bagi keluarganya, karena kau dan kushina mengabaikan naruto"ucap Tsunade kepada minato dan yang lainnya pun merasakan bahwa minato mengabaikannya.

"sudahlah hime, tak ada gunanya kita berbicara dengannya sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini tak ada gunanya kita disini sebaiknya kita mencari naruto"ucap jiraya dan menenangkan Tsunade.

"kau benar jiraya tak ada gunanya kita ada disini lebih baik kita keluar dari desa"ucap Tsunade dan pergi meninggalkan ruang

"minato kau harusnya sadar bahwa ramalan yang ku bawa belum tentu itu benar"ucap jiraya menyusul Tsunade

"minato, kau memang orang yang hebat dan di takuti dan kau hebat sebagai hokage tapi kau gagal menjadi ayah"ucap Shikaku dan pergi begitu pula yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan hokage seorang diri.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

TBC

saatnya menjawab review para reader

monkey D nico : thanks telah review dan maaf soal salah nulisnya

Yuuki Chen : ya nanti pairnya narurei dan thanks telah review.

leontujuhempat : hahaha benerkah kalau namanya kayak nama tetangga. dan thanks telah review.

purplehina : sepertinya tidak bisa karena yang mengajarinya seorang uzumaki yang masih selamat dari tragedi pembantaian klan uzumaki. dan thanks telah review.

: reaksinya seperti tadi kaget dan nanti di capther depan minato dan kushina akan menyesal dan sekeluarga akan bertekat untuk membawa kembali naruto.

Alfian No Kuro Senko : hahaha gomen kalau nulisnya ada yang salah di maklumin nulisnya semalaman dan updatenya pagi.

: hanya mirip bagian tertentu saja kok tapi alurnya tetap berbeda.

Yasashi-kun : naruto ga bakal balas dendam pada konoha karena naruto sudah tau akibat dari balas dendam dan naruto akan menjadi pengelana tapi nanti setelah selesai belajar bersama uzumaki arashi.

uchiha hani namikaze : ya seperti sasuke kabur dari konoha tapi ini berbeda tau sendirikan perbedaannya.

naruhine-chan : ya nanti naruto akan menjadi overpower setelah belajar dengan sensei barunya

Neko Twins Kagamine : hmn,.. sepertinya menarik kalau naruto membawa senjata samuarau legenda. dan terima kasih telah memberi sarannya

Hadinamikaze : namanya bagus tapi sepertinya author pilih yang takaringan. dan thanks telah memberi sarannya.

arif : ya nanti naruto akan membawa kedamaian dan mungkin tak terkalahkan.

riski: itu pasti nanti akan ketemu tapi masih lama.

isal : ya tergantung kalau author tidak malas ketik author akan update kilat

viko : jawabnya sudah di capther ini. rei itu satu tim dengan naruto beranggotakan naruto,inabi,reirui. ya dan naruto akan mengembangkan mata thakirannya (nama matanya nanti di ganti ) dan soal kapan author akan update itu masih rahasia. tapi author akan update kilat

ikhwan kun : namanya bagus. thanks telah memberi saran

dan terima kasih para reader yang telah mereview dan maaf kalau ada kata yang salah mohon di maklumin karena auhtor masih newbie.

silahkan para reader memilih nama mata yang mana Tharingan atau takaringan. dan beri saran tau review biar author tambah semangat mengetiknya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **: yo minna author update lagi ffn ini dan terima kasih para reader yang telah memberi semangat kepada author adn gomen kalau updatenya lama karena author pergi keluar kota. soal nama matanya author telah menentukan yaitu Takaringan. baiklah langsung saja kita baca ceritanya.

Selamat Membaca

* * *

Genre: Adventure, Family, dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

Capther 3 : Menolong Kerajaan Part 1

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

Di sebuah rumah kecil terdapat halaman yang luas dan rumput yang rapi dan sungai yang jerni. berdiri seorang anak laki-laki kira-kira berumur 10 tahunan (kalau tidak salah #author dilempar sepatu) dengan rambut kuning yang jabrik sebahu rambut belakang dikucir sedikit (mirip seperti minato dan belakangannya seperti itachi) dan bola mata yang biru dengan menggunakan baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam sedang menghadapi seorang kakek berambut merah keputihan.

"bagus naruto kau telah meningkat"ucap kakek kepada anak a.k.a naruto

"itu juga berkat arashi-sensei yang telah melatihku dan mengajarkan jutsu-jutsu"ucap naruto kepada kakek di depannya a.k.a arashi

"ya tapi tak ku sangka kau menguasainya dengan cepat"ucap arashi bangga kepada naruto karena naruto menguasai jutsu-jutsunya dengan hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 bulan untuk menguasai semua jutsunya, hebat bukan.

"ini juga berkat arashi-sensei yang membuatku paham untuk menguasainya"ucap naruto dan maju untuk menyerang arashi.

**TRANG**

"hehehe kalau begitu kau harus bisa melampoi kekuatanku naruto"ucap arashi dan mundur menjauh lalu membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

keluar bola api dari mulut arashi mengarah ke naruto dan naruto melihat jutsu dari arashi naruto membuat handseal.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"**_

muncul naga air dari sungai lalu menyerang bola api dari arashi.

setelah serangan arashi naruto membuat handseal lagi.

_**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**_

mucul 5 bunshin lalu menyerang arashi dengan kunai dan arashi dengan menghancurkan semua bunshin naruto tapi tidak ada. tiba-tiba naruto mucul di belakang arashi dan menodorkan kunainya di leher arashi.

"bagaimana sekarang arashi-sensei"tanya naruto kepada arashi dengan posisi tetap.

"lumayan tapi kau salah"ucap arashi di belakang naruto dan menodorkan samurainya ke leher naruto.

**POFT**

bunshin yang di depan naruto menghilang dan meninggalkan asap.

"sepertinya sudah selesai"ucap arashi senyum tipis

"iya,... aku kalah"ucap naruto

"heh,... baiklah sepertinya kau sudah hebat dan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Takaringan"tanya arashi

"karena aku malas menggunakannya dan aku akan menggunakannya di saat aku dalam bahaya"ucap naruto santai

"hahh,... terserah kau sajalah"ucap arashi pasrah lalu pergi kerumah karena hari mulai malam.

Di perjalanan naruto dan arashi tidak mengobrol membuat suasananya hening. lalu naruto angkat bicara untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"arashi-sensei"panggil naruto

"hm?"

"besok aku akan pergi kekota, bolehkan aku pergi kekota"tanya naruto

"iya kau boleh pergi kekota, karena kau akan libur latihannya"ucap arashi

"arigatou"

"hn"

sesampainya naruto dan arashi dirumah naruto langsung beranjak pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan sebagainya. lalu arashi pun pergi kedapur untuk memasak makan malam . setelah selesai memasak arashi pun pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi. naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat makanannya sudah siap. lalu naruto duduk dan menunggu arashi. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya arashi keluar dengan kaos berwarna biru tua dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan duduk di sebelah naruto.

"naruto"panggil arashi

"iya sensei"

"sepertinya kau telah menguasai jutsu-jutsuku naruto"ucap arashi sambil memakan makanan.

"ya, lalu"

"jadi setelah liburanmu selesai sensei akan mengajarimu jutsu kuchiyose no jutsu"ucap arashi

"kuchiyose no jutsu"

"iya kuchiyose no jutsu adalah jutsu memanggil hewandan cara memanggilnya dengan menggunakan segel tangan dan darah.

"maksudnya"

"hahh..., sepertinya harus di praktekkan biar kau paham ya, baiklah setelah kau selesai liburan aku akan mengajarimu kuchiyose no jutsu"ucap arashi lalu beranjak pergi kedapur.

"hahh..., baiklah"ucap naruto lalu beranjak pergi kekamar untuk tidur.

.

**Konoha**

.

Disebuah apartemen terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat se pinggang sedang menatapi foto figur dengan meneteskan air matanya.

"aku pasti akan membawamu pulang naruto-kun"ucap gadis berambut coklat dengan mengelus foto yang terdapat seorang laki-laki sedang tertawa. dan gadis tersebut menagis dalam diam dan terus memandang foto itu dangan sedih.

'naruto-kun tunggulah aku. aku akan membawamu pulang kekonoha'batin gadis tersebut.

.

**Kota Derekras **(tempat buatan author sendiri)

kota yang ramai dengan penduduk dan terdapat istana yang megah dan besar, pedagang ada dimana-mana dan kota yang tentram dan makmur. sekarang terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning bermata biru dengan baju kaos putih dan menggunakan sarung tangan hitam yang pas pada tangannya (sarung tangan nenma di RTN) dan celana pendek berwarna hitam sedang berjalan santai.

tiba-tiba datang sekelompok perampok yang berisi 6 orang menodongkan senjatanya kepada orang-orang yang didepannya untuk mengisaratkan memberikan jalan mereka dan di tengah-tengah perampok terdapat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya, berambut hitam dengan pakaian khas seorang putri istana sedang meronta-ronta untuk di lepaskan dan sekarang para permpok itu telah ada di depan naruto yang masih memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan menatapnya malas kepada para perampok tersebut. para peramok memandang naruto yang tidak minggir dari jalannya.

"hei bocah minggir kau sebelum kau mati"bentak salah satu perampok kepada naruto dan naruto memejamkan matanya lalu membukakan kembali matanya.

"kalau aku tidak mau minggir kalian mau apa"tanya naruto santai dan membuat para perampok menodongkan pedangnya ke depan naruto

"hehh, kau mau mati rupanya"ucap pria berambut hitam lalu berlari mendekat naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara horisontal dan dengan mudahnya naruto mengghindar ayunan pedang dari perampok tersebut lalu naruto menendang perut perampok dengan sedikit cakra dan perampok itu pun terlempar sejauh 5 meter.

semua orang yang melihat itu pun syok karena ada seorang yang bisa mengalahkan satu perampok. karena teman mereka di kalahkan dengan mudahnya para perampok memandang naruto marah.

"cih, hebat juga kau bocah tapi jangan senang dulu karena kau mengalahkan satu orang. serang bocah itu"perintah salah-satu perampok yang memegang seorang gadis.

"ha'i"ucap 4 perampok lalu maju dan siap untuk menyerang naruto

"ara~ara, kalian ingin melawan secara bersamaan ya"tanya naruto

"hehh,... baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya"lanjut naruto dengan menyeringai lalu naruto menghilang dan langsung di depan salah satu perampok tersebut lalu memukul perutnya hingga terpental 4 meter dan naruto menghilang lagi ke belakang perampok lain lalu menendang punggung perampok tersebut hingga terpental 5 meter lalu naruto menghilang dan langsung berada di depan perampok yang lain lalu memukul wajah perampok hingga terpental jauh lalu naruto menghilang lagi dan mucul di depan perampok berambut coklat lalu menendangnya dan berdiri di tempat setelah dia mengalahkan perampok hanya 10 menit dan membuat para penduduk yang melihatnya syok karena ada orang yang cepat sekali.

"hehh, ternyata kau seorang ninja ya bocah"ucap perampok berambut hitam

"baiklah, bersiaplah untuk mati kau bocah"lanjut perampok berambut hitam lalu membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

keluar bola api dari mulut perampok berambut hitam menuju kearah naruto. naruto pun tidak tinggal diam lalu membuat handseal.

_**"Doton: **__**Suiryuudan no jutsu**_"

mucul naga dari tanah lalu menghantam bola api tersebut lalu menuju kearah perampok tersebut. perampok itu berusaha untuk menghintar tapi serangan naruto mengenainya dan tergeletak ke tanah. naruto pun menghampiri gadis yang tadi di pegang oleh para perampok. dan tiba-tiba gadis tersebut memeluk naruto sontak naruto kaget.

"apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap naruto yang masuh di peluk oleh gadis tersebut dan gadis itu di jawab anggukan

"lalu kau tinggal di mana biar aku antar kau pulang" ucap naruto

"aku tinggal di istana itu"ucap gadis setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk kearah istana yang besar.

"ok baiklah"ucap naruto lalu berjalan pergi menuju istana yang tadi di tunjukan oleh gadis tersebut.

"err..., namamu siapa"tanya gadis penasaran

"naruto, kau"

"akasi yukira, salam kenal naruto-kun"ucap gadis berambut hitam a.k.a yukira perkenalkan diri seraya senyum kepada naruto

"salam kenal juga yukira"ucap naruto senyum.

"err..., naruto-kun tinggal dimana"tanya yukira

"di tangah hutan"ucap naruto singkat

"lalu kenapa naruto-kun ada di sini"tanya yukira

"hanya ingin jalan-jalan"balas naruto

hening karena tidak ada yang mulai lagi percakapannya dan yukira sering melirik kearah naruto yang menurutnya tampan. karena tidak ada yang mulai percakapan akhirnya naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"jadi bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap oleh mereka"tanya naruto melirik kearah yukira yang berada di sampingnya.

"etto,... karena mereka menculikku saat aku sedang bermain di taman istana"jawab yukira menundung

"hm..., begitu"ucap naruto

"naruto-kun"

"hm"

"arigatou telah menyelamatkanku kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku.."ucap yukira berhenti karena tidak sanggup apa yang terjadi nantinya pada dirinya.

"ya"ucap naruto senyum dan membuat blushing yukira

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

TBC

saatnya menjawab review para reader dan arigatou telah membaca fic GAJE ini.

leontujuhempat: sepertinya tidak bisa karena nanti musuhnya adalah para anggota akatsuki.

: namanya bagus tapi udah di tentukan bahwa nama matanya Takaringan. ya naruto sudah tidak menganggap mereka keluarga lagi karena dia telah mempunyai keluarga baru yaitu arashi, yang telah menganggap sebagai senseinya sekaligus kakeknya.

Yasashi-kun: ya arigatou telah memilih dan AKU TERIMA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU YAHH .

.73:ya naruto jadi Over-Powered, ya author akan usahain nulis namanya huruf besar.

2nd princhass:reirui itu OC buatan author sendiri jadi ga ada di Canon.

Me'o D Theguh: ya naruto sudah ga peduli sama keluarganya dan lebih fokus berkelananya (tapi nanti setelah arashi meninggal) dan membuat kedamainan.

Yuuki Chen: tidak karena naruto tau akibat balas dendam jadi naruto tidak balas dendam.

minyak tanah: sepertinya nanti naruto punya patner kunoichi.

uchiha hani namikaze: tidak akan masuk ke akatsuki.

VengeancePandu: naruto tidak mendirikan akatsuki karena akatsuki telah didirikan oleh nagato (seperti di Canon). dan gomen kalau terlalu kependekan tapi author akan update kilat.

akbar123: updatenya mungkin 2 kali dalam seminggu atau 1 minggu sekali.

uchiha kagami: ada kok tenang saja tapi nanti dan siapa yang akan menggantikan obito itu masih tunggu saja di capther akan datang.

kalau para reader binggung reirui dan inabi itu OC atau tidak jawabannya iya tapi kalau inabi namanya ada di Canon udah ada tapi inabi di sini umurnya sama dengan naruto.

dan terima kasih para reader yang telah mereview dan maaf kalau ada kata yang salah karena author kurang teliti. dan beri review kalau ada yang salah atau lain sebagainya di FIC saya.


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Adventure, Family, dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

Chapter 4 : Menolong Kerajaan Part 2

Di sebuah istana yang besar terdapat taman yang luas dan berbagai bunga tumbuh dengan subur. Naruto dan Yukira akhirnya sampai di istana yang katanya adalah tempat tinggal Yukira, dan sekarang naruto dan yukira sedang berdiri di depan gerbang istana menunggu seseorang dan akhirnya 2 orang yang di tunggu mucul lalu memeluk Yukira.

"kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-chan"ucap wanita paru baya berambut hitam bermata biru dan melihat yukira dari atas ke bawah.

"aku baik-baik saja kaa-chan"ucap Yukira

"syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap laki-laki paru baya dengan rambut hitam dengan mata hitam.

"iya tou-chan, ini juga berkat naruto-kun" ucap Yukira seraya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tangan masuk kedalam saku celana.

"ah, arigatou telah menyelamatkan putri kami"ucap laki-laki yang ternyata ayah Yukira membungkuk.

"ya, sama-sama hehehe"tawa naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"enmm, perkenalkan namaku akasi kisuke dan dia istriku akasi Nakari, silahkan masuk"ucap perkenalan kisuke dan menunjuk nakari lalu berjalan masuk istana.

"namaku Naruto, salam kenal Kisuke-san dan Nakari-san"ucap naruto sopan dan mengikuti masuk dalam istana.

"salam kenal juga naruto-san"ucap kisuke

mereka berjalan memasuki istana yang besar dan luas dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada ruangan yang luas dan terdapat kursi yang sepertinya adalah tempat singgah sang raja dan ratu. kisuke berjalan menuju kursi dan duduk di sana.

"karena sudah sore naruto-san boleh menginap di istana ini"ucap kisuke

"arigatou telah mengizinkan ku untuk menginap di sini"ucap naruto

"ya itu juga karena naruto-san tadi menyelamatkan putri kami"ucap kisuke lalu menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan kamarnya.

"baiklah silahkan istirahat naruto-san"ucap kisuke

naruto dan pelayan berjalan menuju kekamar yang akan di tempati oleh naruto dan sampailah pada kamarnya. naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan kamar tersebut besar dan luas dan terdapat ranjang besar lalu naruto pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

setelah selesai naruto memakai kaos orange dan celana hitam. naruto pergi keluar istana dan berjalan menuju belakang istana. di belakang istana terdapat taman yang luas dan berbagai bunga juga ada di taman. lalu naruto berjalan mengelilingi taman dan terdapat seorang gadis sedang terisak tangis di kursi taman. lalu naruto menghampiri gadis tersebut dan semaking dekat ternyata gadis tersebut adalah putri istana yang tadi di tolongnya gadis itu adalah Yukira.

"tidak baik seorang gadis menangis di taman"ucap naruto lalu duduk di sebelah Yukira.

"s-sedang apa kau di sini"ucap Yukira dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"aku hanya mencari udara saja lalu kau sedangan apa dan kenapa kau menangis"tanya naruto

"itu bukan urusanmu"bentak Yukira

"terserah, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau menceritakannya mengkin aku bisa membantumu"ucap naruto

"kau tak bisa membantuku karena kau tak bisa menglahkannya"ucap Yukira

"benarkah,... memangnya harus mengalahkan siapa"tanya naruto

"ya kau tak bisa mengalahkan kelompok Akariku yang telah menculik penduduk wanita dan juga Hikari-nee dia juga di culik oleh mereka dan jika saja aku kuat pasti aku akan membunuh mereka"jelas Yukira

"kelompok akariku,... bagaimana kalau aku yang mengalahkan kelompok Akariku dan menyelamatkan nee-san mu"tanya naruto

"tak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan mereka"ucap Yukira

"benarkah,... memangnya seberapa kuat mereka dan berapa jumlahnya"tanya naruto

"kira-kira mereka sekuat seorang shinobi yang berpangkat jounin dan jumlah mereka ada 20 orang"

"hm,... baiklah aku akan mengalahkan mereka besok"

"eh,.. kau mau mengalahkan mereka kau gila mereka kuat kau mungkin bisa saja mati"bentak Yukira

"heh,... aku tak akan mati oleh orang-orang sampah seperti mereka"

"benarkah"

"ya aku tak akan kalah aku pasti mengalahkan mereka"ucap naruto

"baiklah karena sudah larut malam aku pergi ke kamar dulu dan persiapan besok jaa ne"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Yukira sendiri yang sedang menatap punggung naruto.

"semoga saja kau bisa mengalahkan mereka naruto-kun"guman Yukira lalu beranjak pergi masuk istana

.

Di pagi hari naruto sudah siap akan pergi ke tempat kelompok Akariku dan sekarang naruto memakai kaos berwarna biru dan celana anbu, sandal standar shinobi. lalu naruto mengluarkan samurai pemberian dari arashi-sensei yang bernama jikusu. lalu naruto beranjak pergi dari kamarnya ke tempat singgah sang raja dan memberitau soal rencananya ini dan sekarang naruto sampai pada tempat sang raja dan terdapat sang raja, ratu dan sang putri a.k.a Yukira.

"maaf mengganggu anda kisuke-san tapi saya akan pergi menyerang kelompok Akariku dan mohon memberitau di mana tempatnya"ucap naruto sopan dan membuat sang raja dan ratu syok pasalnya ada seorang bocah berumur kira-kira 9 tahun melawan kelompok Akariku yang terkenal dengan ninja rank-s

"apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu naruto-san dan mungkin saja kau mati karena yang kau lawan adalah sekelompok yang terdapat ninja Missing-nin Rank-S"jelas kisuke

"ya saya yakin karena saya tak bisa membiarkan hal semacam hal menjijihkan yang di lakukan oleh kelompok Akariku"jawab naruto

"baiklah aku mengizinkan mu untuk menyerang kelompok itu dan tempatnya ada di sebelah utara di bagian kerajaan ini dan kira-kira jaraknya 10 km dari sini, semoga kau berhasil dan selamat naruto-san"ucap kisuke

"arigatou, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"ucap naruto seraya berjalan keluar istana dan setelah keluar istana naruto menghilang menggunakan azure no jutsu.

"apakah akan baik-baik saja kisuke-kun" ucap Nakari

"entalah, tapi aku yakin jika naruto-san bisa menyelamatkan penduduk dan Hikari-chan"ucap kisuke

"semoga saja"ucap Nakari.

'semoga kau berhasil naruto-kun' batin Yukira

.

Di sebuah hutan terdapat 2 tenda dan di sekitar tenda terdapat 5 orang yang sedang akan memperkosa 5 wanita dan akhirnya naruto sampai dan menekan cakranya agar tidak di ketahui oleh mereka. sekarang naruto bisa melihat mereka melakun hal yang menjijihkan menurutnya dan naruto nemegang samurai jikusunya lalu menghilang meninggalkan bercak biru dan muncul di belakang penculik.

CLASS

"ARGGH"

dan naruto memotong leher sang penculik dan karena teriakan para teman penculik memandang kearah naruto dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mereka telihat marah karena naruto telah membunuh temannya.

"cih, berani sekali kau bocah membunuh teman kami"ucap salah satu penculik.

"..."

"cih,... kau cari mati kau bocah, rasakan ini"ucap salah satu penculik berambut biru lalu berlari kearah naruto dengan membawa pedang di tangannya. tapi dengan mudahnya naruto menghindar serangan pedang dari penculik tesebut lalu naruto menghilang meninggalkan bercikan biru dan muncul di belakang penculik tersebut.

CLAASS

"ARGGH"

naruto memotong leher penculik tersebut dan membuat 3 orang penculik syok dan mereka langsung siaga setelah mereka melihat teman mereka mati dengan mudahnya oleh bocah yang ada di depan mereka.

"sepertinya bocah itu ninja, Kesige, Nakusa"bisik salah satu penculik berambut hitam kepada temannya yang bernama kesige dan Nakusa.

"ya dan kita tidak bisa meremehkan dia, Fuji"bisik kesige ke Fuji dan Nakusa di jawab anggukan.

"kalau begitu rasakan ini"ucap Fuji lalu membuat handseal.

_**"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu"**_

muncul naga dari tanah lalu menuju ke arah naruto. naruto melihat naga tanah menuju kearahnya tak tinggal diam naruto membuat hanseal.

_**"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi no jutsu"**_

naruto menghentakan tangannya di tanah lalu muncullah dinding dan melindungi naruto dari naga tanah milik Fuji. naruto langsung membuat handseal.

_**"Hyōton: NI Hyoryūudan no jutsu"**_

muncul dua naga es mengarah ke Fuji dan Fuji melihat itu tak diam membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

keluar bola api dari mulut Fuji mengarah ke arah dua naga es. tapi satu naga es tidak terkena serangan bola api dan menuju kearah Fuji.

DUUAAR

"ARGGH"

Fuji yang tidak siap lalu terkena serangan dan mati di tempat. 2 temannya pun marah karena naruto telah membunuh 2 temannya. dan ledakan tadi membuat semua orang yang ada di tenda keluar dari tenda.

**Hikari POV **

aku mundur karena di depanku seorang penculik yang bertubuh besar berambut coklat yang di ketahui adalah bos dari kelompok akariku. aku harus melwannya tapi itu mustahil pikirku. dia terus mendekatiku dan aku mundur.

"mau apa kau, CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU" bentakku dan dia hanya memandangiku penuh nafsu lalu dia menangkap dua tangaku dengan tangan kirinya dan meletakan di atas kepalaku.

"apa kau bilang, melepaskan mu. kau tau aku dengan susah payahnya menangkapmu lalu aku melepaskanmu begitu saja. tak akan"ucapnya lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan aku berusaha memberontak tapi apa dayanya dia lebih kuat dari ku akhirnya aku pasrah dan menutup kedua mataku

'oh, kami-sama apakah aku akan kehilangan keperawananku oleh dia. tidak aku tidak bisa aku harus melakukan sesuatu' batinku dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan.

CLASS

"ARGGH"

dia pun berhenti lalu menengok kearah pintu tendanya. lalu dia kembali memandangku lagi. tapi tiba-tiba ada suara yang di yakini salah satu penculik.

"cih, berani sekali kau bocah membunuh teman kami"suara marah seseorang yang di luar tenda

"..."

"cih,... kau cari mati kau bocah, rasakan ini"suara seorang tadi yang berbicara.

"hm,... sepertinya ada keributan diluar tapi mungkin sudah di-"ucapnya terpotong setelah terdengar suara teriakan.

CLAASS

"ARGGH"

dan suara kesakitan itu lagi. dia pun melonggarkan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar. tapi dia berhenti dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara nama jutsu.

_**"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu"**_

_**"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi"**_

_**"Hyōton: NI hyoryūudan no jutsu"**_

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

DUUAAR

"ARGGH"

dan lagi suara kesakitan lagi dan ada suara ledakan membuat orang-orang yang ada di tenda ini berburu keluar termasuk bosnya tapi sebelum ia pergi dia berhenti lalu menengok kearah ku.

"kita akan bersenang-senang nanti setelah ku bunuh pengacau di luar" ucapnya lalu dia keluar.

"semoga seseorang menyelamatkan semua yang ada di sini" gumanku

**Hikari POV End**

Di luar tenda naruto melawan 17 orang penculik dan mereka memandang naruto dengan marah karena naruto telah membunuh 3 teman mereka dan naruto hanya memasang muka datarnya.

"apa yang terjadi"ucap seseorang bertubuh besar berambut coklat.

"maaf Ryuuke-sama, ada seorang bocah yang kuat telah membunuh Sikure, Nisake, dan Fuji"ucap Nakusa kepada bos dari kelompok itu atau yang telah di ketahui bernama Ryuuke.

"hm,... begitu ya kalau begitu bunuh dia"ucap Ryuuke lalu 16 orang bawahannya maju menuju kearah naruto.

naruto melihat 16 maju tak tinggal diam naruto menutup matanya dan membuka matanya lagi, tampaklah naruto berubah menjadi Takaringan. lalu naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya.

_**Shinra Tensei**_

tiba-tiba 16 orang yang maju terpental kebelakang dan membuat syok Ryuuke karena tidak ada apa-apa tapi bawahannya terpental jauh dan membuat pohon tumbang. naruto melihat Ryuuke lengah langsung mengambil kesempatan dan menghilang meninggalkan bercikan biru lalu muncul di belakang Ryuuke dan saat akan menebas leher Ryuuke tiba-tiba Ryuuke melompat ke depan. lalu Ryuuke membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

keluar bola api dari mulut Ryuuke dan mengarah ke arah naruto. naruto melihat itu langsung membuat dua handseal.

_**"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu"**_

muncul naga air mengarah ke bola api. Ryuuke melihat bala apinya gagal lalu Ryuuke membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku no jutsu"**_

keluar api besar dari mulut Ryuuke mengarah ke naruto. naruto melihat gumpalan api besar lalu membuat menghilnag menggunakan azure no jutsu dan muncul di di belakang Ryuuke dan mengayunkan pedang samurainya dengan vertikal tapi itu di sadari Ryuuke lalu Ryuuke melompat kedepan tapi Ryuuke terkena serangan dari naruto di punggungnya.

CLAASS

"ARRGGH"

rintihan Ryuuke dan menatap naruto dengan tatapan marah karena dia berani melukai punggungnya. lalu Ryuuke membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"**_

muncul naga api raksasa menuju kearah naruto. naruto melihat naga api itu lalu menangkat tangan kanannya. setelah naga api itu dekat lalu naruto mengucapkan jutsu

_**"Kuroi uzu"** _

tiba-tiba naga api raksasa terserap oleh pusaran hitam yang muncul di tangan kanan naruto. melihat itu membuat Ryuuke terkejut karena naruto bisa menghisap naga api melihat Ryuuke syok lalu naruto menghilang menggunakan azure no jutsu dan muncul di belakang Ryuuke.

JLEEB

pedang samurai milik naruto menusuk ke jantung Ryuuke dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut Ryuuke.

"tak kusangka aku mati di tangan bocah sepertimu"ucap terakhir dari Ryuuke lalu kedua mata Ryuuke tertutup.

melihat Ryuuke telah mati naruto mencabut pedang samurainya dan mayat Ryuuke jatuh ke tanah. sekarang mata naruto melihat 5 perempuan yang setengah telanjang karena tadi 5 perempuan itu akan di perkos. naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke 5 perempuan tersebut dan 5 perempuan tersebut terlihat ketakutan saat melihat naruto mendekat kepada mereka.

"tenanglah aku disini untuk menyelamatkan kalian"ucap naruto.

"benarkah"ucap salah satu wanita berambut coklat.

"iya aku akan membawa kalian ke kota Derekras"ucap naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh 5 perempuan tersebut.

"baiklah apa di dalam tenda itu terdapat tawanan"tanya naruto

"iya di dalam setiap tenda terdapat 10 wanita"ucap wanita berambut hitam

"baiklah kalian tunggu di sini aku akan masuk ke tenda itu"ucap naruto dan naruto pergi ke arah tenda.

naruto masuk ke tenda tersebut lalu naruto melihat 10 wanita yang sekarang mereka memandang naruto dengan heran dan salah satu wanita yang kira-kira berumur 13 tahun datang menghampirinya.

"hei bagaimana kau bisa kesini"tanya wanita berambut hitam panjang se pinggang.

"kau tak perlu tau bagaimana aku bisa kesini tapi aku kesini untuk menyelamatkan kalian"ucap naruto

"eh kau akan menyelamatkan kami"tanya wanita tersebut

"hn,.. dan soal bandit itu aku telah bunuh mereka semua"ucap naruto dan membuat tatapan syok para wanita tersebut.

"terserah kalau kalian tak percaya, kalian bisa melihat mayat mereka di luar"ucap naruto seraya pergi keluar tenda. semua wanita tersebut berburu keluar tenda dan benar apa yang di katakan oleh bocah pirang tersebut.

"baiklah karena sudah terkumpul semua ayo kita kembali ke kota"ucap naruto dan pergi kearah jalan menuju kota Derekras.

Di perjalanan naruto mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari para wanita yang tadi dia selamatkan dan naruto hanya menjawab dengan 'hn'.

"hei arigatou telah menyelamatkan kami, perkenalkan namaku akasi Hikari"ucap Hikari dan mengulurkan melihat uluran tengan dari Hikari lalu menjabat tangannya.

"hn,... namaku uzumaki Naruto"ucap naruto

"naruto-san bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan para bandit itu"ucap Hikari penasaran

"karena aku hebat"ucap naruto dan senyum 5 jarinya

"hebat? apakah kau seorang ninja"ucap Hikari

"ya begitulah aku seorang ninja"ucap naruto bangga

"benarkah? kalau begitu tunjukan kepadaku jutsu ninja yang kau miliki"ucap Hikari

"baiklah, lihatlah baik-baik"ucap naruto lalu membuat handseal.

_**"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu"**_

keluar bola-bola api dari mulut naruto dan mengarah ke pohonan dan pohon-pohon tersebut terbakar oleh bola-bola api milik naruto. Hikari melihat pohon-pohon terbakar karena bola-bola api milik naruto langsung merasa kagum.

"wow keren, kau bisa membakar pohon itu dengan mudahnya"ucap Hikari

"hn"

SKIPP

naruto dan para tawanan wanita yang tadi naruto selamatkan sedang berada di gerbang istana kota Derekras dan di gerbang terdapat raja dan ratu nya memandang naruto dan para tawanan wanita. tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari dia berambut hitam sepinggang yang diketahui bernama Hikari.

"kaa-san, Tou-san"panggil Hikari dan berlari menuju ke arah raja dan ratu. sampai disana Hikari di peluk oleh mereka.

"kau baik-baik saja kan nak"ucap sang ratu a.k.a Nakari

"iya kaa-san ini juga berkat naruto-san yang menyelamatkan kami"ucap Hikaridan menengok kearah naruto dan naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"ah,.. arigatou telah menyelamatkan kami naruto-san lagi, aku tak tau harus bagaimana membayar hutang budimu"ucap Kisuke

"ah,.. tak perlu lagi pula aku senang bisa membantu seseorang yang kesusahan Kisuke-san"ucap naruto

"dan sepertinya aku harus pergi"lanjut naruto seraya berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya tapi tiba-tiba.

GREP

"arigatou naruto-kun telah menyelamatkan semuanya"ucap gadis a.k.a Yukira

"hn"

lalu Yukira melonggarkan pelukannya dan naruto memutar balikan badannya dan sekarang naruto dan Yukira berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain.  
tangan naruto merogoh sakunya dan keluarlah kalung yang di tengahnya terdapat lingkaran berwarna putih dan memakaikannya kalung tersebut kepada Yukira.

"ini kalung dari ku. kuharap kau bisa menjaganya Yuki-Chan"ucap naruto

"iya aku pasti menjaganya untukmu naruto-kun"ucap Yukira

naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kota Derekres menuju jalan kerumahnya.

SKIPP

"jadi bagaimana petualanganmu"tanya Arashi kepada naruto

"biasa saja"

"benarkah"

"kalau tak percaya ya sudah"ucap naruto lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"baiklah besok aku akan mengajarimu kuchiyose no jutsu"ucap Arashi

"hn"

* * *

TBC

maaf soal salah nyebut jutsunya dan lama updatenya karena author sibuk jadi susah untuk updatenya.

ok author minta saran atau dilihat kesalahanya lagi dari para reader semuanya.


End file.
